tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt (song)
Sir Topham Hatt is a song from the fifth season dedicated to the Fat Controller. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :His name is Sir Topham Hatt :Some people say he's - Stout!! :Rather rotund, really quite round :But he doesn't see it like that :He considers he's a gentleman of merit, :with a railway exquisitely fine. :But his main aim is to see that his trains :run right on time! CHORUS: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :One day he was having breakfast, :when Thomas decided to call :He arrived unexpected :and quite uninvited :Straight through the dining room wall! :"My goodness!" said the Controller! :"why didn't you knock at the door? :This won't do at all, just look at my wall :and my breakfast on the floor" CHORUS: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :He's so proud of his engines :Each and everyone :And though he's strict and meticulous :Favourites he has none :If ever there is trouble, :you know who will be there :"If there's ever a crash, a smash or a muddle, :he's there on the double, no trouble!" :'Cos it's The Fat Controller's Railway! :When Henry stayed in the tunnel, :everyone tried to push. :But Sir Topham Hatt would have none of that, :"My doctor has forbidden me to push!" :And one day the wind blew his hat off! :A goat in the field saw his chance... :He just picked up the hat, said "Thank you for that!" :And ate it up for lunch! CHORUS X2: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :The Fat Controller's Railway! :Sir Top-ham Hatt! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Jem Cole * Refreshment Lady * Queen Elizabeth II * The Storyteller * The Barber * The Careless Cleaner * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster and his Family Episodes * The Sad Story of Henry * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Trouble in the Shed * Thomas in Trouble * Off the Rails * Duck Takes Charge * A Close Shave * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Percy's Predicament * Edward's Exploit * Percy's Promise * No Joke for James * Home at Last * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * Gordon and the Gremlin * Baa! * Double Teething Troubles * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Rusty and the Boulder Deleted and Extended Scenes * No Joke for James - An extended scene of James arrived at Elsbridge with the Red Express Coaches while Sir Topham Hatt waiting him at the station. * Paint Pots and Queens - A deleted scene of Gordon leaving Knapford while pulling the Royal Train. * Horrid Lorry - An extended scene of the engines working at Brendam Docks. * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party - A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt in his office. * Baa!: ** A deleted close up of Sir Topham Hatt standing on Duck. ** The background of the ram eating Sir Topham Hatt's hat is edited to a grassy field. * Oliver's Find - A deleted shot of Sir Topham Hatt inspecting the house. * A Better View for Gordon - An extended shot of Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon's driver and fireman on the lift going to talk to Gordon. Trivia * This is the only song in the Classic Series where the title card wasn't shown in the opening theme. Goofs * The shot of Percy backing into Knapford in Duck Takes Charge at the start is reversed. Due to this, steam is seen going back into his funnel. * The song says Thomas crashed into the Fat Controller's house, but in the episode, "Thomas Comes to Breakfast," it was actually the Ffarquhar stationmaster's house. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDs * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Song File:Sir Topham Hatt - Music Video Category:Songs